User talk:ToaAuserv
Exo Malakai: The Master of Heat and Flame (Talk| ) Crazy-Lihkan38 - Hey man what's up;still editing and creating articles here. I just wanted to say hi.... So HI!!! : Hi! :) -ToaAuserv Manual of Style Hey! I was wondering if you could visit this and give your views and any points you may find appropriate for a future Manual of Style for this Wiki. Thanks! -- Tesh 162 20:13, 29 October 2007 (UTC) Category Just a clarification: I put the template in a category because it would put all templates in one place so that they're easier to get to and for users to see. It helps with organization. -- Tesh 162 15:35, 30 October 2007 (UTC) : Yes, but when you put a category on a template, it goes on every article that uses that template. Since a character does not go in the category "Templates", the character infobox shouldn't go in that category either. -ToaAuserv Ok. Sorry. It never did that on the other wikis I'm on. I'll try to find a way to remedy that so that the templates can be organized and not have that confusion. Thanks. -- Tesh 162 13:04, 4 November 2007 (UTC) : I'm sure there's a way for that not to happen, but I don't know how. -ToaAuserv Hey! I think I figured out what the problem with the category was. I was wondering if it worked if I could put it on all the templates I find to help organize? -- Iruuvi, Guardian of Truth 14:41, 15 December 2007 (UTC) : Sure. I mean, I'm not really anyone important on here, so it's really not up to me, but if you can make it so the categories on the template don't show up on the pages, I guess it'll be fine. =) Yeah...but you're an admin on the Bionicle canon wiki so that means you know something. And I was asking since you created some of the templates. I wanted author permission before I started changing some things. -- Iruuvi, Guardian of Truth 18:43, 15 December 2007 (UTC) :Well, the templates I created were copied from Bioniclepedia anyway, LOL. But I see what you mean. -ToaAuserv Hi again! LOL, I just get bored and I have no new ideas. - Crazy-lihkan38 :-) {Talk to me!} : Hi there. =) ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 14:22, 9 January 2008 (UTC) Hey umm I just want to tell you that I have heard from another Bionicle Wiki that the script on BZP has actually became a virus and I have briefly experienced myself. I warn you do not go there unless you have a very good virus protection program like me. If you think it is wise (which I do, strongly) I would remove the link from the main page and please alert others. thank you, I just don't want BZP to mess with your computers. Thank you and do be careful!Please visit this link! - Crazy-Lihkan38: Has no talent in creating sigs. {Talk to me!} :: I have no idea what's up with BS01 saying that. I have experienced no problems with BZP; BZP itself isn't warning anyone about it. So until BZP says something about it, or I see some concrete proof that it is dangerous to go to BZPower, I'm not doing anything. But for the record, you can edit the Main Page yourself--anyone can, it's not protected. If it was, I couldn't edit it either, because I'm not an admin here. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 17:11, 11 January 2008 (UTC) Alright, maybe it was just a bug, and trust me, I'm careful! I've done some soem stupid things int he past and I ahd to wipe my computer's memory. I guess your right, I was just worried about that and everyone visiting that. I'm sorry. Crazy-Lihkan38: Has no talent in creating sigs. {Talk to me!} : Well, I can understand that you're worried, but I just don't feel there's any rational reason to be worried. I'm not denying that BZP has a problem, but the problem is not a problem, if you know what I mean. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 02:48, 18 January 2008 (UTC) AUSERV Auserv how do you create a team info box because I have created a page call Toa Apocalypse (and from that you can guess it's Bioleader) which is the name of the last Toa team in my stories so can you help me.ZASTEREZ : If you tell me exactly what you want on the infobox (for example, Allies, Enemies, Goal, etc.), I'll make it for you, and you can put it on the page with the information. It would be too hard for me to explain how to do it. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 18:39, 2 February 2008 (UTC) yes like those on Bioniclepedia.eg toa nuva's info box.ZASTEREZ :Done. You can even customize the colors. I haven't tested it yet, so if you run into any problems with it, tell me. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 23:07, 3 February 2008 (UTC) Proposal I have created a template that allows interwiki links to .I've also added Wikia:c:custombionicle: to the Edittools. You can see the template here.-- Techie[[User talk:The Oracle23|'Chat with me']] 03:08, 1 March 2008 (UTC) : Cool, thanks. ^_^ ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 03:46, 1 March 2008 (UTC) Compatition Auserv do you want to create a compatition with me on this Wiki of Bionicle Creation and here are some rules: It has to be your own Bionicle Fannon work not Cannon and anything copied will be withdraw from the race Bioleader 08:17, 1 March 2008 (UTC) :Uh...sure? What exactly do you mean by a "competition"? A race to see who can make an article first or who can make the most articles in a given amount of time, or what? ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 17:26, 1 March 2008 (UTC) ::I mean who can build the Best Fanon Bionicle Creation of the Mounth and you and me could be the jugdes and they all get grouped on one page and the best each mounth will be put on the front page along with everything on the front page and each mounth the jugdes change as well so we can have a Go! So Auserv are you up to be the first jugde of THE BEST FANON BIONICLE OF THE MOUNTH! So if you say yes I'll make the Page it will be called TBFBOTM or something like that. Zaster 21:24, 1 March 2008 (UTC) :::Well, I'm not sure if we're allowed to do that. You should ask the admins first. If they agree, I'd love to be a judge. =D ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 22:03, 1 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Who are the Admins?Bioleader 11:13, 2 March 2008 (UTC) :::::According to , they are Crazy-Lihkan38, The Oracle23, and Toa Retyk. And C-L38 is a bureaucrat, so you should probably go to him first. =) ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 22:36, 2 March 2008 (UTC) ::I would love to support this 'Best Fanon Bionicle Creation of the Month' and I'm sure the other would be happy to,too.Good luck on the MoC's! ::P.S:If I can,I would love to be a judge :D-- Techie[[User talk:The Oracle23|'Chat with me]] 19:37, 3 March 2008 (UTC) :::Well, in that case, I'll be a judge. =D ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 03:09, 4 March 2008 (UTC) Ok, we've got three jugdes so we're set.Bioleader 13:33, 4 March 2008 (UTC) It has been created MoC compatitionBioleader 13:49, 4 March 2008 (UTC) Using Auserv in my storyline Auserv do you mind if your character Toa Auserv could appear in the Biocalypse storyline. Bioleader 18:00, 24 April 2008 (UTC) :Fine by me. =) ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 23:38, 24 April 2008 (UTC) Creating Articles/Fanfiction This is a website for FanFic, correct? I have read the 'Help' section, but did not find what I was looking for: Rules on FanFiction. Could you point me in the right direction, or give me a hand? Thanks in advance. Matoro3311"Shout At Me" 16:59, 5 May 2008 (UTC) :I'm not an admin here, so I can't really help. But I can direct you to Crazy-Lihkan38, The Oracle23, and Toa Retyk, who are the admins of this wiki. If anyone knows where to find the rules, it would be them. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 20:28, 5 May 2008 (UTC) ::Wow! You haven't had any messages here since May! That seems like a long time ago. Well, heres one right before 2009! ::Ahem! ::Hi.--[[User:Pirakafreak24| Boltfan24 ]] ( Talk ) I'm going to go see BOLT This week! 05:59, 31 December 2008 (UTC) hello i think i know you,dont i? Ingtarbzp 19:42, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Krakana Just wanted to ask about Krakana. I've been assigned to him for the Character Swap Writing Contest, but I don't really know much about your universe/storyline. Is it alright if the short story differed from it a little bit (or a lot? XD)? So if I want to, I can give him a different origin? Maybe spice up his power(s) over Speed a bit too? :P Please leave the review as a link on the actual talk page. That way, I can see it in time. Thank you, BTW. I appreciate you doing this! Just noticed your post on New. You take requests for reviews? 'Talk | Stories | ''Bionicle: CCG ' Alright, cool. I'll let you know when the chapter I'm working on is done. 'Talk | Stories | Bionicle: CCG '''